Gordon's First Love
by Hotaru of Saturn
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Please read and review!
1. Gordon's first love

One day at the Black Mesa, Gordon was just about to enter the test chamber when all of a sudden a scientist stopped him. "Ah. Dr. Gordon Freeman!" The scientist said with exculpation, "I have a new recruit here. She will be helping you in the test chamber. So you don't have to pressure your self of working too hard!" "What the..? I don't need anyone to help me! I'm experienced with all of this and why does it have to be a woman?!?" Gordon said with anger! The scientist sighed, " Accept it or leave it Gordon." "Alright fine!!!" Gordon mumbles to him self, "They don't pay me enough for this type of job..!"  
  
"Alright Gordon your partners name is Miku. Alright Miku, you can come in now!" The doors slid opened as a woman in a H.E.V Suit walked in. Her blood red eyes glared at the scientist and Gordon. Her smooth and silkily black hair waved all the way down a little past her tailbone and at the end her hair was tied down. "Gordon this is Miku. She will be helping you in the test chamber." Gordon looked at her. He had a strange feeling about her. Then the scientist yelled to Miku, 'Miku! I told you to put your hair up!!" "Ugh! Fine then!" Miku took the scrunch from the end of her hair and put her hair up. "There, happy now?!?" The scientist just stood silent. "Alright Gordon, Miku. Please go to the test chamber now!" So they headed down to the test chamber, and then Gordon spoke, "So. How long have you been here for??" He looked at Miku. She didn't answer. Gordon asked again, "How long have you been here for??!" Again she didn't reply. Gordon got pissed and just left it at that. They finally get to the test chamber and the airlock doors closed behind them.  
  
He heard the speakers come to life with a screech. "Testing. Testing. Hm Hmm Hm. Everything seems to be order." "Alright Gordon, Miku, your suit should keep the both of you comfortable through all this. The specimen will be delivered to you in a few moments. If one of you would be so good as to climb up and start the rotors, we can bring the anti-mass spectrometer to 80% and hold it there until the carrier arrives." So Gordon went up the ladder and started up the rotors. Then he came back down and looked at Miku. "Very good. We can take it from here." "Power to stage one emitters in 3... 2... 1..." The device sent forth a brilliant ray to the receptor in the center. "I'm seeing predictable phaser rays." Miku looked at the computer by the ladder. "Hmmm. Something doesn't seem right.?" Then the scientist spoke, "Stage two emitters activating..... now." The three circling emitters projected their own beams, adding to the dazzling display of lights. "Gordon, Miku, we can not predict how long the system can operate at this level, nor how long the readings will take. Please, work as quickly as you both can." Gordon looked at Miku, "What seems wrong?" "Huh, what, I don't think it's really a problem. But ah. It's nothing." "Riiigghhttt..!" Gordon said. Gordon went back over to computer and started his end over the experiment. "Overhead capacitors to one oh five percent." 'Good, good. So far, everything's going as expected.' "Ah, it's probably not a problem. Probably. But I'm showing a small discrepancy in-. Well, no it's well within acceptable limits. Sustaining sequence." Gordon looked over his display for anything else out of the ordinary. "I've just been informed the sample is ready Gordon, it should be coming up to any moment now. Look to the delivery system for your specimen." Gordon looked over and saw the caution lights blinking by the safety cage. 'Here it comes.' Walking over, he climbed back down the ladder and got off just in time to see the carrier lift up. Miku walked over to the sample. She placed both of hands on the handle and shlomp the carrier into the analysis port. All of a sudden, hell broke loose!!! The bright, yellow beams instantly turned a sickly green as soon as the crystal made contact. "Gordon, Miku, get away from the beam!" The device started shooting powerful lasers off at random directions, making holes and burnt marks wherever they touched. The emergency holding clamps came down, holding the receptor in place. "Attempting shutdown." "OH FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Gordon yelled out. Miku just stood there staring at the sickly green beams. "What the..?" "It's not. It's not shutting down! It's not shutting down! Its-" The scientist was cut off by a green beam going through the viewing port and causing the computers in there to explode. Their dying screams could be heard clear down where Gordon and Miku were. "Oh my god!" Miku exclaimed.  
  
They cast their glance over at the machine. They saw strange beings appear from cloud like formations near the top of the room. They'd fall and disappear in another cloud like formation before they hit the ground. "What the hell are they?" Gordon exclaimed. "And what fuck are we going to do?" Gordon said in a angry voice, "I don't know..? Let's just get the fuck outta here somehow..?" Miku yelled back at Gordon. Then all of a sudden, Gordon was hit by a stray beam and was knocked out cold. Miku glanced over at him and began to run towards him, but a stray beam hit her at her chest and making her fly back up against a wall. Then she heard a CCCRRRRAAAACCCKKK!!!!! "GGGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Miku screamed out and then fainted. As for Gordon, he found himself surrounded by the darkness, "What the fuck?" He was so shocked, that he thought that he couldn't move, "I' am.. Am I dead?" Then somehow he was teleported back to the test chamber, "I'm back!" He looked around as debris was falling all over the place, then he remembered, "Whe..? Where's Miku?" In a shocked voice. "Miku..! Where are you??" He looked and then he saw her knocked out. Then all of a sudden, he was teleported to a different place. The only thing he could hear was his slow a heavy breathing. Soon a light appeared out of nowhere, illuminating four more strange beings. 'Those are the things I saw in the test chamber!' He thought. Gordon was still afraid to move, not wanting to draw their attention. The light slowly disappeared, leaving him in total darkness again. He felt the jerking felling build up. The last thought that went through his mind before he teleported again was, 'What have I done?'. He was teleported back to the test chamber again. "Is it over? Who..? What the hell..?" He walked around and then remembered, "ACK! MIKU!!!" He ran over to her. She was knocked out from that shock to her back. He thought 'Is she dead?!' He looked at her. "Ack, Miku. This is my fault. This is ALL MY FAULT!!!" He picked up Miku's body a bit. He lifted up her head, "Please Miku. Wake up!!!" She was still knocked out cold. Gordon looked down. Then he heard heavy breathing, "Huh??" He looked at her. Her eyes flinched a bit and then she opened her eyes, "Unh.. What..? Where. Where Am I??" Gordon's face lit up with happiness and then smiled, "Miku! Are you ok?" "Unnnh!! What the?" She looked up at him. "Gordon! What happened?" She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Miku was in serious pain. "Miku! Don't move! You're into much pain! Just relax a while, I'll go and try to get help!" "NO!! DON'T!!! I don't want to be alone!! I don't like this at ALL!!" Miku screamed in pain. "Look, I can't take you with me until I can get help! So just keep put here. Look I don't want to leave you here either, but I can't take you with me. It will put us both in pain!" He looked at her. Then he put his hand on her head, "Look, I promise that everything will be alright. I will come back for you with either help or with med kits! I promise!!!" She looked at him, as she smiled and then she turned her head away from him, "Ok. I will wait here until you come back." She said in a soft, weak voice. Gordon got up and took one last look at her before he left. "You just rest Miku." He left. She looked over watching him leave. She smiled and then she began to cry. "I know I'm gonna die.." She glanced over watching him walk out, then she try to get up, but she couldn't, "Uggghh. Why even bother? Please come back soon." She turned her head and saw feet, "What the..?" She looked up and it was some guy. "Who are you?" The person grabbed her and took her away. As for Gordon he thought he heard a scream, but he knew it was own imagination. "Who was that?" He shrugged his soldiers, "Guess it was nothing." He continued on. But that scream was something. In fact it was Miku, but he didn't know. He went up to the retinal scanner and saw it was broken. He went up to it and attempted to use it. The computer said stuff and the only words Gordon understood was, 'Access Denied.' He knew it was permanently broken and the system with it. The door slid opened anyways and Gordon saw a scientist giving CPR to a fallen security guard. Gordon slammed his back up against the wall and collapsed down, "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE??!!!" Gordon yelled out! The scientist looked at him and then turned to the security guard as he was getting up. "Where's Miku??" The scientist asked. "She's in the test chamber still. She's not dead or anything, she's just in real pain and can't really move!" Gordon exclaimed to the scientist. "Alright then, take me to her Gordon!" Gordon nodded. They got back to the test chamber and she was gone! "What the fuck??!!! Where did she go?? Did she even move herself??" Then it came to him. Where she was lying, there was blood on the ground. He looked at it and then saw a trail of blood drops around and followed it. He saw that the trail ended and then he looked up a bit and saw her H.E.V. Suit just lying there with no body in it. "What the HELL??? Where did her body go??! Did she just disappear like that?" Then the scientist walked up to him, "Maybe she got out and left?? No! You said she was real pain! Then if anything, someone has taken her somewhere??" The scientist exclaimed. "Why and what would someone do with her body and to her??" Gordon said. They both just stood there thinking. Then it popped up into the scientists head, "I think I know a solution to this!" He exclaimed and then continued, "We'll take the suit and examine it and then maybe we'll know who took her away!!" Gordon looked at the scientist stumped! "Then what if the person had gloves on or something in that case?? Then how can you tell if this person has taken her or not?? What if it was one of those aliens??! Yeah, maybe it was one of them and they took her!!!" The scientist raised an eyebrow at Gordon. Then the scientist took and H.E.V. Suit and carefully took it away. Gordon just stood there, "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!" Gordon collapsed onto the ground, "Why..? Why. I should have stayed with her until help arrived! GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" Gordon went into a rage fit and slammed his hands on the wall!! "WHY DIDN'T I STAY WITH HER??? IF I DID, SHE WOULD BE HERE IN PAIN! SHIT! WHAT HAVE I DONE???! I HATE THIS!!! I WANT THINGS TO GO BACK TO NORMAL!!! MIKU, I'M SSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" He calmed down a bit, but then went into a rage fit again. He took himself and threw himself onto the ground. "GOD DAMNIT!!!! WHY COULDN'T THEY TAKE ME INSTEAD??!! WWWWHHHYYYY????" He kept on screaming and screaming until the scientist came back, "Gordon! What's gotten into you??!" He took out this needle and stuck it into Gordon. Gordon yelled in anger. Then a few minutes had past and Gordon all of a sudden calmed down. His blood pressure went back to normal. He was breathing fast and heavy, "What the hell happened?? What's gone into me??! Why am I going berserk here?? WHY???" Gordon slid down against the wall, and then the scientist spoke, "Gordon, everything will be alright. I couldn't find any clues about Miku's disappearance! Nothing couldn't really have been done with it anyway." The scientist got up began to leave the test chamber. Gordon looked at him and then the floor, "I should have been here for her. She could be in real danger! Who would take her and why??" The scientist looked at Gordon, "Why are you caring too much about her? I mean I know you should. We all should be worried about her, but I'm sure that she's alright." The scientist thought about it for a moment. "It's not like you love her or anything like it?? Do you?" Gordon looked at the scientist for a moment. "Love..? She's beautiful, but me loving her..?" Gordon gave it some thought. "I do. I love her! Infact, when we get out of this hellhole, I want her to love me back! I want to keep her all to my self! Yeah. I love her!!! I love her more than anything!! If she was here, I hope she think the same way for me! That's why I had this funny feeling about her! Were meant for each other." Then they heard footsteps walking into the room. They both looked back to see who it was. "Miku!!" Gordon said in a happy tone of voice! "What happened to you??!!" He ran up to her. Then Miku spoke, "I'm not sure, but I woke up in this room. There were scientist healing me from my pain. Then they let me go and then I found my self-wondering off here." Gordon was so happy that he threw his arms around her. Holding onto her really tight, "I'm glad that your back! That scream. Was that you?" "Yes it was. I didn't know who it was. I was so scared, that I freaked and fainted." Miku began to push Gordon away from her. "Then why did they take off your H.E.V. Suit and left it here? I mean you have a different one on now." "I'm not sure why, but at least I'm not in my clothes here! I mean, did you see those alien look alike things?? Holy shit, they were a pain in the ass to kill! There's so many of them, I sense it. There seems like there's really no end to these things until we kill the master behind all of this!!! I assume." Gordon just looked at her, all confused. He continued to hug her, "I'm just glad you're alive!" "What?? Did you think I was dead?!?." She looked at him, "Oh, I see." She smiled at him and then threw her arms around him, "I'm glad that I'm alive as well." "Miku. I have something to confess to you." He gazed at her blood red eyes. Then she looked back at him, "What is it?" "I. I lo..v..e. yo.u!!!" "What was that?" Gordon gulped and try to say it again in a straight sentence, "I. I LOVE YOU!!!" Gordon sighed deeply in relief. He looked back at her as she was just staring at him. "You do?" "Yes I do Miku! I love you too much, that if you did die, I would have been heart broken and wouldn't have tried to search for you!" Miku's eyes shimmered with tears, "I never had anyone say anything like that to me!" She began to cry, "Awww. Miku don't cry. There's no need to cry! If you don't love me back I understand!" "No! No, it's not that. I'm just happy that someone really cares about me this much!" She looked him straight into his eyes and said, "Gordon. I love you too!!" "Miku." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Miku was in shock at first and then she broke the kiss. "Gordon. I. I don't kno." "SHhhh." He placed his finger on her lips, "Not another word." He took his finger off of her lips and kissed her again. The scientist was just standing there watching them. Then he left the test chamber. Gordon broke the kiss and then stared at her. "Do you think we'll ever get outta here?" Miku asked Gordon. "I hope so. I really do hope so!" He let go of her and she let go of him and started out of the test chamber. 


	2. Making their way Part 1

Ok ppl. I hoped everyone enjoyed chapt 1! Now onto chapt 2! I do own Half-life for PC and PS2! Please review after words.  
  
Gordon and Miku just got out of the test chamber. He looks at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Its. Nothing.. Nothing is wrong." "Your lying I know you are!" He looked at her and stopped her. "I told you, its nothing! Can't I be upset or sadden without anyone bugging me about it??" She just walked off, "But Miku! I'm just trying to help!!" "Well. I don't want your help right now! I just want to go alone!" "How can YOU go alone in this place?? There's really no where to go till we find a way out!" She ignored him and walked off.  
  
They saw scientist-doing CPR on the guard. They continued on their way. One of the machines blew up and fell down onto the dead scientist and his body parts went all over! "Shit yo! This is horrible!" Miku said. They went through the doors and onto the elevator. Gordon pushed the button and the elevator went up. When it stopped, they saw 2 scientists alive! "Why didn't they listen?" "We tried to warn them." "I never thought I'd see a reasonce cascade, let alone create one." "Gordon, Miku, you're alive! Thank God for that hazard suit. I'm afraid to move, and all our phones are out. Please, get to surface as quickly as you both can and let someone know we're stranded down here." "Well, alright. We'll go." "You'll need me activate the retinal scanner. I'm sure the rest of the science team will gladly help the both of you." Then Gordon realized something, "Hey Miku! What did happen to your hazard suit??" "I duno..? They told me to put this on." She had on a black tank top and a black short tight skirt. She also had on boots that went above her knees and down. "I think I'll survive." Gordon rolled his eyes. They walked over to the rental scanner and the scientist followed. The scientist looked into the rental scanner and then walked back over to the other scientist. Gordon and Miku walked through into the remains of the control room. The smell of charred flesh reached their nostrils, the only earthly remainder of the scientists. Gordon stepped forward, only to be cut off when a laser beam came from the test chamber, temporarily blocking him from the door. "Holy Shit!" Gordon screamed. Miku begin to laugh. Gordon was just about to try again when another beam came from the chamber. Miku was laughing even harder. He waited to see if another one came. Just as he expected, another one did come, but it split off into another beam that made contact with the door on the other side. The door vaporized, and with it so did the beam. Seeing his chance, Gordon made a dash for the exit, reaching it just before he was fried by another beam. Then Miku dashed for it. Just in time!  
  
They jogged through the dimmed lit corridor into the room that had 2 tanks in there. One of them burst spilling its contents on the floor. *BEWWSSSHHHZZ* They heard a strange noise and looked up just in time to see one of those strange creatures drop from the air onto the floor in front of them. Gordon froze not wanting to alert the creature to his presence. It didn't work however, as the creature let out a small shriek and jumped at him. "AHHHH!!" Gordon let out a yell and ran to the other side of the room over by the doors, "Miku don't let it touch you!" She just stared at it, as it was truing towards her. "Miku!!! Get away from it!" Miku bent down and grabbed it with her hands, "What the hell is this thing??" Hmmm.." She took it and put it in her mouth. Then she was biting down on it. Gordon was shocked and ran over to her. "What the fuck are you doing??!!" He panicked and slapped her across her head and she spitted it out. It was just lying there, and then died. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING???!! THAT THING COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!!" "It looked like chicken.. So I took it and I guessed I killed it..? Besides. It didn't taste good anyway.." "Sweet Jesus Miku! Just. Just don't do shit like that again! Ok?" They both got up and walked through the door.  
  
They started jogging down the corridor to the elevator. Then a laser beam burst from its containment unit, nearly cutting Gordon in two. 'That was WAY too close.' They ducked down and continued on. Then another one broke through the containment. "SSShhhhiiittt!!!" They went through a fallen computer bank. After avoiding that beam, Gordon saw the body of a dead security guard lying on the ground, his outstretched arm holding his gun. Gordon wasn't too fond of guns, despite his training with one in the hazard course, but he wasn't stupid either. That gun represented his best chance for survival. He made a dive for it. Miku followed. "Your not gonna get the gun out of his hands in time Gordon!" "Miku please just be quiet!" He continued on trying to get the gun out of his hands. "God damn death grip shit!" The laser beam inched closer. He got two fingers open. He glanced over at the rapidly approaching beam. 'Almost got it.' Gordon only had two fingers left, but time ran out. He dropped the hand and rolled aside. The laser cut the guard into two, taking the gun along with it. "Damn.." "Come on Gordon, let's just go." He got up. Gordon looked around and then saw something behind Miku. He walked past her and took the crow bar. "Finally!"  
  
Miku just looked at him, "It's just a crow bar." Gordon took the crow bar and smashed the glass on the door, "Let's get the fuck outta here!" She followed him. The path to elevator was clear before them. Gordon smashed to the glass to the elevator. They both knew it would be out of service, then came a crashing BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!! "What the-?" Gordon moved back. Followed by screams, Gordon saw the elevator rush by him, three scientists going with it. It exploded as soon as it hit the floor, debris and body parts flew up by him before going back down. That was the last thing that he could take. Gordon leaned over the edge of the landing and puked his brains out. Miku looked at him and laughed her ass off! "Ugh. Shut up Miku. Yo.." He threw up even more, "You be throwing up to if you were here! I will." He threw up even more. Then finally he stopped. He let out a big sigh; "Miku just shut up and stop laughing your ass off at me!" "But its funny!" He got up, "Just please. Shut it!" They looked around and they saw the ladder. "Ladies first!" Miku went up to the ladder and began to climb up it. Then Gordon followed after. She was half way up and he was right behind her. Then he looked up to see how much more they have to climb, but Miku took it the wrong way. She looked down and saw that he was looking up. She stopped and Gordon wasn't paying any attention and climbed up into her skirt, "Why is it dark all. of. a. sudden.??" His face turned beet red and looked up, "HOLY SHIT!! AHHHH!!!" He climbed all the way down the ladder and breathing heavily. "YOU. YOU. YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS FREEMAN!!!!" She climbed all the way up the ladder and Gordon began to climb up again. Miku heard gunshots. She got up and looked into the next room. She gasped while she saw the guard shooting at one of the other creatures. "What the hell..?" Gordon finally made it to the top, "Look Miku I'm sorry about before, but you're the one that stopped and." He stopped and looked where Miku was looking at.  
  
"What are those things..?" Gordon looked and saw the guard finally killed it. Miku ran over to it, "It. It looks like a zombie or something like it." She ran right next to it and knelled down. She looked at the chest and saw the big mouth. Her hands roused up and put her hands on the side of the mouth. "MIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? DON'T DO THAT!!" Gordon yelled at her, "Its so interesting." She pulled the mouth wide open, until it ripped open even more. Gordon just grabbed her and pulled her away, "HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?! STOP DOING CRAZY SHIT LIKE THIS!!!" The guard just looked at them, "Hey, I'll help you two out if you need my help." Then they heard another noise. "Its another zombie!" Gordon ran up to it and began to smack it with his crow bar, "Die you mother fucker DIE!!!" The zombie attacked him. The guard began to shoot at it, "What are these things?" Finally it died. "Sweet Jesus! Ow. Pain! Mother fucker!" Gordon said. They continued on, "I'll stay right here." The guard said. So Miku and Gordon took off. The guard station there was lying on the floor, dead. His body crushed by the automated doors. "How sad.." They continued on until they saw two former scientists that transformed into zombies. "Let me kill them Miku." Gordon ran straightforward into them and began to kill them. He killed and was badly wounded. He went down onto his knees, "Ugh. Miku get help. Please..?" "I'm not gonna leave you here by your self!" She picked him up onto her back, "I know where a first station is at. Just hang in there till I get us there!" She began to walk, but she was walking slowly and somewhat in pain. "How.. Much do you weigh Gordon??" "I duno." She continued. They past the little lounge room and continued on. She made a right turn near the end of the hallway and made it in to the locker room. "You can make it to the station by your self can't you??" She put him down. He began to walk towards the first aid station. Weakly and painfully, he made it. He began to use it right away.  
  
As for Miku, she went up to her locker. She looked in it to find anything interesting. Then she finally found something, "What's this?" She looked at it for a moment. "I know what this is. It's my Crossbow!!!" Gordon looked over, "Where did you get that?" "It was in here. Now I can kick some ass! Oh here you go!" She gave him some ammo for the pistol. "Thanks, but I don't have the pistol. I'm sure I'll get it though." She left her locker. Then Gordon went into his. "Only useful things in here I have is just body armor." He took it and equipped it to his suit. "Yay, only 30%." He got out of his locker and walked over to Miku, "Well let's go!" "Ok. Uhhh. Gordon. I want to apologize for before. I'm sorry." He smiled, "It's ok Miku." He took his hand and ran his fingers down her hair. "Let's get out of here alive. The both of us!!" They both walked out of the locker room.  
  
Gordon began to walk and then realized that Miku was just standing there, "What's wrong?" "I have something else for you." She walked up to him and gave him the pistol, "Here, I want you to have this." "Miku! Where did you get this..?" "It was in my locker as well. Please take it!" "Thanks Miku." He smiled. They made their way back to the entrance where the security guard was. But he died and his body wasn't there. Gordon went to where the desk is at and turned off the alarm system. "Ugh there hasn't been anymore survivors around yet. This is worse then I thought." Gordon brought his head down and then back up. He went over to where the door panel to the airlock doors was at and he smacked the panel with his crow bar. It blew up and the bottom half of the door opened. "I'll go and see what's up. You stay here Miku." She nodded. Gordon ducked and went through the airlock to the other end. There he saw that everything was just hell to him. He saw a scientist hanging for his life. "Oh shit! Hang on!!" The scientist looked at him and under Gordon's weight the floor made this loud sound, "SHIT!!" He backed away quickly. The floor fell and the cord the scientist was hanging on came looser, "GORDON!!!" Then he slipped off and fell to his death, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" His scream was cut off by the sound of his death. SPLAT!! Gordon fell down to his knees, "This is all MY fault. I could have saved him." Miku came running in, "What was that?? Gordon?!" "Its my fault that all chaos happened here!! Why??" Miku kneeled down next to him, "Its not your fault. It was really no ones fault. Things just happen for a reason or not. It doesn't matter!" Gordon lifted up his arm and pushed Miku away. "Just leave me alone!" His took the pistol and pointed it to his head, "You'll just have to go on with out me Miku!" He was ready to pull the trigger. "Gordon don't!" She grabbed his arm and pulled the gun away from his head, "YOU DON'T NEED TO KILL YOU SELF IF OTHERS DIED! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!!" She didn't realize the gun was pointing at her. Gordon panicked and pulled the trigger. The shot went right through Miku's right arm. She let out a scream, "AGGGGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gordon just looked at her. He didn't move a muscle. He just sat there on his knees. Miku dropped down onto to her left arm just breathing heavily.  
  
Gordon said softly, "Miku I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Miku was trying to keep up her strength, but she was badly in pain. Then, a few moments later, she fainted. Gordon felt so bad for her. So he took her and went back to the locker room. He placed her on one of the benches. Gordon looked around for anything that would stop the pain, but he didn't find anything. So he went into her locker to find some cloth type of thing. He finally found something and brought it back out. He took it and wrapped around her arm. "I'm sorry Miku." He got down onto his knees and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm sure we'll see each other again." He got up and left the room. 


End file.
